clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Hydro Hopper
Hydro Hopper (formerly known as Ballistic Biscuit) is one of the oldest games in Club Penguin. This is because it was not original; it made its debut on the now-defunct Rocketsnail Games website. It is located at the Dock. In it, the player rides along on an inner tube, towed by a motorboat, and avoids obstacles in the water. Non-members can only use inner tubes during gameplay. Members can choose an inner tube, or a wakeboard to use during the game. After a while, players go on to the next level. In between the levels, there are tips, but after a few levels there are jokes instead, and after a few more, simply congratulatory messages. On and after August 31, 2007, you can buy and ride a wakeboard instead of inner tubes. On September 6, 2007, a new name for Ballistic Biscuit was needed, and so through a poll in the newspaper, penguins could choose a new name. On September 21, 2007, Ballistic Biscuit was re-named Hydro Hopper. On March 27, 2009, a new catalog was placed next to the boat. How To Play To play, players just move their mouse from left to right and click the left mouse button to jump. They should watch out for periscopes, balls, logs, and icebergs. Players also need to remember that they cannot jump over the buoys. Secrets *Players can earn more coins by jumping over items, except for the buoys. (They are too high. Attempting to jump over them will result in the loss of an inner tube or a wakeboard.) Going past an obstacle is 1 point, but if they jump over it, the player will earn will become 10 points. 10 points in the game is equivalent to earning one coin. If a member jumps over an obstacle with a wakeboard, they will earn 20 points instead of 10. Also, you can jump over obstacles more than once to earn more points. *When players collide with an obstacle , they do not have to stay at the same place they collided at. After hitting an obstacle, the player is granted invincibility for a few seconds. The player will still earn points even if they choose not to move after hitting an obstacle. Music Hydro Hopper Trivia * It was thought that if you beat the 25th level of Hydro Hopper, you could get to Rockhopper Island. However, this is not true. There is no 25th level of the game. Possibly, more levels will be added. * There was a rumor going around that the game used to take players to Rockhopper Island. * The old Ballistic Biscuit was once a Rocketsnail game that only had humans, however, there was one penguin (wearing Old Blue) that looked like the one in Experimental Penguins, on board. *Frogs and ducks appear in this game as obstacles. This is the only game they appear in. * If you jump over an item, you can drag yourself over a buoy without losing a life. * There is also a penguin playing Hydro Hopper on the homepage as shown on the left. * Many penguins thought that there were endless levels in Hydro Hopper. *You can see the Hydro Hopper Driver on it. Category:Games Category:Ships Category:Club Penguin